


I Think We're Alone Now

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Holidays, Jack's Christmas in Madison, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Pre-Comic 4.14, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Jack had been handling the whole evening so well, but Bitty’s skin was starting to crawl. And good lord, he was tired of sharing Jack.“Honey,” Bitty said, low in Jack’s ear. “I want to get out of here.”“Bits, we drove here with your parents. Unless you think they’re ready to leave—”“No, I just…” Bitty ran a finger down the buttons of Jack’s shirt. “I want to go somewhere private. With you. Sneak away for a minute.”





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from my August Prompt Request on tumblr. Anonymous asked: zimbits 12? if possible maybe it’s not so secretive to everyone else ahah
> 
> 12\. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.  
From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187192298930/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

Bitty had been keyed up all day and it was entirely Jack’s fault.

Well, it may not have been fair to only blame Jack. It was his mother’s idea that he bring his boyfriend to the semi-formal holiday party a family friend of theirs threw every year. Bitty had almost said they wouldn’t go – being out for the holidays around his parents was already a lot, but around the whole community? – but Jack had said he wanted to go. He didn’t want his presence to make any difference to what Bitty usually did with his family over winter break.

So now Bitty was being forced to witness Jack, in all his semi-formal glory, while trapped in a house full of fairly conservative friends and relatives. Jack’s stubble had grown in since he was on break from practice, hair carefully styled and parted to the side, the top button of his white shirt left open. Bitty kept heading back to the punch bowl for refills because every time he looked at him it got too hot under his collar and his throat went dry.

Everyone at the party was dying to talk to Jack, for one reason or another. A lot of them wanted to talk about hockey, last season’s playoffs, while politely ignoring the hand Jack kept steadfastly on Bitty’s waist. And if Jack wasn’t getting all the attention, Bitty was being interrogated about school, what classes he was taking, how senior year was going.

Jack had been handling the whole evening so well, but Bitty’s skin was starting to crawl. And good _lord_, he was tired of sharing Jack.

“Honey,” Bitty said, low in Jack’s ear. “I want to get out of here.”

“Bits, we drove here with your parents. Unless you think they’re ready to leave—”

“No, I just…” Bitty ran a finger down the buttons of Jack’s shirt. “I want to go somewhere private. With you. Sneak away for a minute.”

A slow grin spread across Jack’s face. “You do, eh?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I always want to.”

“_Jack_.” Bitty groaned.

Jack chuckled as Bitty took him by the hand and lead him through the crowd, dodging other party guests until they made their way to the staircase in the main entrance. They had only made it up a step or two when Bitty heard a familiar voice.

“Dicky! There you are. I was just trying to tell Andrea McCall about your thesis, but I don’t know that I was explaining it right. You oughtta go over and say hi to her.”

Bitty turned around on the stairs, abruptly dropping Jack’s hand.

“Uh, Mama…”

“Unless,” Suzanne crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow, “you had something else to do?”

“Jack and I were, um, I was gonna show him—”

“Just don’t hide up there all night,” Suzanne sighed. “That’d be rude to our hosts. And please go talk to Andrea later.”

“Yes, Mama, I will,” Bitty said, already racing up the rest of the stairs and dragging Jack behind him before she could change her mind.

When they got to the landing Jack followed Bitty into a hallway. As soon as they were out of sight, he backed Bitty against a wall, Bitty readily wrapping his arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss.

“Mmmm, Jack,” Bitty hummed against his mouth. “We can’t stay out here in the hallway, we’ll get caught.”

“We’ve sort of already been caught.”

“Hush, you. Help me find a room we can duck into.”

The first door they opened was to a spare bedroom, where people had dropped off things like jackets and purses, so they didn’t have to carry them around the party downstairs.

“Someone might come back in here to get something,” Bitty reasoned, as they closed the door behind them.

The next door they opened was to a child’s bedroom. They both looked at each other, shook their heads, and closed the door.

The door at the end of the hallway was already open.

“Oh, I really don’t wanna make out in a bathroom,” Bitty said, wrinkling his nose.

“Why not?” Jack asked. “It looks clean. No one will wonder why the door is locked.”

Bitty thought for a moment, looked behind them to double check they couldn’t be seen, then pulled Jack into the bathroom with him, pressing his back into the door.

“I hope you know how badly I want you that I am willing to do this in the upstairs bathroom at a Christmas party.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the whole turn on.”

Bitty stood up on his toes, leaning his body into Jack’s as he met him in a desperate kiss. Jack’s stubble scratched against his chin as he kissed him deeper, parting Jack’s lips so he could taste him. Jack’s hands were already sliding towards his ass and Bitty moaned into his mouth.

They hadn’t been doing nearly enough of this over Jack’s time in Madison. Bitty had a theory that his mother was intentionally keeping them busy. While he had won the fight that Jack should be allowed to share his room during his visit, it was hard to get in the mood when you were under the same roof as your parents. They kept having to find these secretive moments to steal away and just go at each other. While it certainly wasn’t ideal, Bitty had to admit…it was kinda hot.

Jack reached down to the tops of Bitty’s thighs and Bitty, anticipating him, shifted his weight and bent his knees to help as Jack lifted him and walked him over the bathroom counter, setting him on top of it. In this position Jack could bury his fingers in Bitty’s hair, tugging his head to the side to expose his neck and kiss him there. Graze his earlobes with his teeth and suck the sensitive spot under his jaw.

“No marks,” Bitty breathed, hooking his ankles around Jack and drawing their hips together. Jack groaned against his skin.

“I know, Bits, I’ll be careful.”

“Of course you will, baby. You’re so good, so good to me.”

“Bits…” Jack was panting, gripping Bitty tightly, rocking his body against him. “I’m gonna take care of you later tonight, I promise. God, I wanna get my mouth on your—”

There was a sharp knock on the door. Bitty and Jack immediately froze, breath caught in their throats.

“Dicky?”

“Oh, god, it’s my dad,” Bitty whimpered, his head falling onto Jack’s shoulder.

“Dicky. Uh, your mama says, ‘that’s enough of that’ and to come back down now.” A pause. “And, uh, I don’t wanna know.”

As the footsteps retreated Jack snorted a laugh, and Bitty gave him a weak smack.

“It ain’t funny,” Bitty complained as Jack helped him off the counter. “It’s embarrassing as all get-out.”

“They’re just being protective,” Jack said, fixing his hair and straightening his shirt in the mirror. Bitty did the same. “So much for sneaking away, eh?”

“I was hoping the gay thing would keep them from butting in on my love life. Too much to ask for, I guess!”

When they both had made themselves look as presentable as possible, and hopefully not visibly debauched, Jack took his hand, raising it to his lips to kiss the inside of his wrist.

“Like I said. I’ll take care of you tonight.”

“Oh, honey,” Bitty said, tilting his head up for one last peck. “You gotta quit that kind of talk if I’m supposed to survive the rest of this party.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the August Prompts! And, tbh, it may be my favorite of the bunch <3 I'm really looking forward to the next update, if you couldn't tell!
> 
> This fic can also be found on tumblr right over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187452380915/zimbits-12-if-possible-maybe-its-not-so) if you are so inclined to like/share it! Also feel free to follow me on tumblr and/or subscribe here to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts (I'm trying to do prompts at least once a month!) or just come say hi to me!


End file.
